


red and black

by rubyguard



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood and Injury, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Major Character Injury, Slight Canon Divergence, Whump, it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyguard/pseuds/rubyguard
Summary: "Chat Noir was bleeding. That wasn't normal."For my good friend who loves angst.





	red and black

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :3

Chat Noir was bleeding.

That wasn’t normal.

 

It wasn’t until the villain was defeated, the police had arrived, and the two of them were up on a rooftop out of harm’s way when Chat crumpled, and Ladybug realised there was something very, very wrong.

 

“Oh my gosh, Chat, are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” he said coolly. “Just a little - uh, scratch.” He was hunched low to the ground, curled in on himself, eyes screwed shut.

“Chat, you’re shaking like a leaf, are you sure?”

“Yeah, I told you, I’m fine, cats always land on their f-” 

“Chat?”

For a moment Chat swayed like he was dizzy. Ladybug’s blood ran cold. He collapsed to the floor before she could catch him.

 

That’s when she saw the blood.

 

“Oh my god, Chat Noir, how did this happen?”

Chat opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came out.

He had one hand clasped to his side as blood trickled between his fingers, staining his black suit red. Ladybug crouched down beside him. The still night air only seemed to amplify the rattle of Chat’s slow breaths.

“Do you think I could carry you?” Ladybug winced. There was no easy way to carry an injured cat through the streets of Paris. But she needed to get him to a hospital immediately or -

“M-my lady -”

Ladybug’s earring beeped. “Not now, Tikki, please… just hold on…”

“Ladybug -”

“Chat?”

“T-there’s not enough time -”

“ _ No _ !” Ladybug cried, “Don’t say that now, don’t you dare. You need help, I need to get you to a hospital!”

“I’ll - d-detransform.”

“Do you think that matters right now?” Ladybug’s earring beeped again as she opened her yo-yo and dialled emergency. “Hello? My friend is - is losing a lot of blood - please come quickly.”

“I-if you stay,” Chat choked. “You’ll s-see me.”

“Why do you care? You always wanted to reveal your identity to me, why does it matter to you now?” Ladybug struggled to hide the tears in her.  _ There’s an ambulance on its way, just hold on. _

Chat gave a hollow laugh and coughed. Blood began to run down his chin.

Ladybug could hear Tikki’s voice in her head -  _ Marinette, you have to leave him. You’re about to detransform, and you can’t let him know who you are. _

“But he’s dying!” Ladybug sobbed, and began to cry. “I can’t just -”

There was sympathy in Tikki’s voice, but she didn’t let up.

_ You made a promise. _

Ladybug could hear a siren nearby and getting closer.

“I’m sorry, Chat. I’m so sorry.”

“‘S… ‘s okay.”

She pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“See you later.”

And Ladybug disappeared into the night as the ambulance arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> The next day, Adrien didn't show up at school.
> 
> (what if kwamis were like unfeeling deities that put their own values before human life? how fucked up would that be?)  
> (hope you enjoyed! let me know what you think!)


End file.
